


ShrekFingers

by Bear5629



Category: Salad Fingers, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear5629/pseuds/Bear5629
Summary: Shrek is excited to see another ogre when he spots salad fingers. But will he come to understand salad fingers feelings? Find out in this horribly written story based on the famously underrated otp!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Litterly prologue and chapters 1-4 are just build up. For actual love and smut skip to chapter 5

.... He thought to himself "Urghhhh!!" Shrek groaned in frustration. "I am happy so why do I...?" He sighed again "It's stupid to think of such pointless things." He said to himself.

What he was experiencing was loneliness. The longing to be with with someone. It didn't even have to be romantic just someone to free him off this chain of sadness. 

This wasn't anything new he lived by himself and told himself he was happy that way. But every once in a while a human would come to his house. And once they did they would scream and call him a monster. 

It's not like he was hurt by this since he was used to it being the only ogre around and all. But when they would leave, he felt self doubt. 

It was almost as if he was sad they were gone because they entertained him to some degree. Although he knew this masochistic behavior wasn't healthy, he knew why he felt this way.

He wanted someone to be friends or maybe lovers with. He wanted someone by his side. As much as he hated to admit it these were his feelings and he just couldn't deny them any longer.

But it was truly unfortunate every species had rejected him. So he knew, in order to have someone by his side he needed to find another ogre.

But with no strength to go through emotions, He just stayed within his house and hoped maybe someday something would happen. 

Even though he knew nothing would a part of him shined with hope that maybe he would be proved wrong someday.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet in this one lol

Shrek had decided he would start his journey to find an ogre he traveled for about a month until he found a secluded area.

The area was a tiny area of grass and mud with some swamps while there was a huge desert next to it. 

It was strange to see polar opposites near each other like that.  
After a while he built a house made out of wood and moss and settled there.

After he was done setting up his house. a couple weeks later, the house had become his home. And he was already accustomed to it even though it had been only a short time. Like usual night had arrived and he went to sleep.

When he woke up,Shrek prepared for another lonesome day. He grabbed his clothes and put them inside of his drawer as he dove into the mud bath he had prepared outside.

"Ahhhh" He sighed in relief  
"This is nice, just me and some nice mud" He stood there and stared up at the sky 

Staring at the beautiful sky made him feel almost better about his situation. Although he would never admit something like that. Well it's not like he had anyone to admit that too anyway.

He closed his eyes slowly and drifted off into a nap. until he heard a voice in the distance.

"Helllooo..?" In the far distance a voice called out. The voice sounded slightly raspy but calm but creepy at the same time. 

He stood awake as he dived into the pool of mud. He didn't need any humans bothering him while he was in his bath.

He lifted his head shortly above the mud to make sure the human wasn't going towards his mud bath. 

His eyes were blurry and he couldn't make out who was there all his saw was a small framed figure with a shade of green.

The person was behind trees so it would make sense he would appear green. Especially with his eyes seeing them blurry because of the mud. 

He wiped his eyes eager to see what was somewhat near him

He opened his eyes expecting to see a human but same a figure similar to his. Green skin, but darker. And strange long fingers and thin legs.

The more he looked at him, he noticed how different they were but they were still both green. Could he be another ogre? Has he finally found someone just like him after all this time. 

The creature was picking leaves from the trees in front of him. Shrek gathered up the courage to approach him.

He stood in shock as he got up and reached him. For some reason he couldn't make out words as he akwardly stood in front of him with his mouth and eyes open

"Helllooo..." "Do u know where I can find something rusty?" The creature said 

Shrek had recalled seeing a metal piece from an old carrige in the area he slowly crept towards it while extending his hand to give it to the creature, it spoke.

"How wonderful you are truly lovely" he said in a raspy voice. The voice had  sounded slightly eary but it was still nice to have company even though Shrek was to embarrassed to even speak to him. He tried opening his mouth but no words came out.

It was like the creatures presence had overwhelmed him not knowing what words to come out he gave up and gazed apon salad fingers. Who while stroking the rusty metal with a smile had began to follow him towards his house. 

The two walked together until the creature had apprubtly stopped. Shrek noticed he was looking at his house. Specifically,the area he had marked "Shrek" onto

"So that is your name,yes?" The creature asked. Not knowing how to properly respond,Shrek hesitantly nodded. What was with him,anyway he was usually so confident. Why was he acting so nervous he can't even speak?

"Ohh ok" the creature said.  
Suddenly he raised his strange looking fingers and gently held Shrek's hand.

"I am called Salad Fingers" he said as he stroked Shrek's hand with one hand and stroked the piece of metal with his other hand.

Shrek smiled. He hoped him and salad fingers could stay friends or become them anyway. He was hoping salad fingers wouldn't leave after the conversation.

"I am quiet..T-Terribly sorry to uhm ask this but.." Salad fingers stopped while looking at Shrek. He faced the other way almost avoiding eye contact from Shrek. Was he embarrassed? Shrek thought. No way there really is no way something that weird would be happening

After the sudden pause salad fingers continued. "You see I am quite terribly tired." He said looking at Shrek " I wondered off while looking for nettles and I am afraid I can't find my way b-back" He walked towards shrek.  
"I'd like to search tommorow so would it be alright if I were to stay here." He said as he pointed to shreks house.

Shrek wondered if that would be a good idea. But while Salad fingers's presence was certainly strange, after making a friend after so long there was no way he could possibly tell him to leave.

Salad fingers was also thin and frail  
If he were even a little dangerous, Shrek knew he could easily over power him. So with no danger and only slight hesitation, he nervously nodded yes.

Salad fingers smiled "Thank you,....Shrek." he said while climbing onto the side of shrek's bed.

"Good night, Mr Shrek" he said as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The end of the journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm this is very uh... Bad

When woke Shrek up,He woke up with a feeling of sadness. Meeting someone that liked him so easily? 

That type of thing could never happen  
In real life. He turned his head scared to see if what happened was a dream or reality

With nervousness consuming him he slowly  turned his head to see fingers sound asleep next to him. 

He was only snoring slightly with his breathing sounding relaxed. While he was awake he seemed eary, but while he was sleeping, Shrek couldn't help finding him adorable.

Suddenly salad fingers's eyes opened slowly and gazed apon Shrek.  
While Shrek quickly turned his head.  
"Good morning,Mr Shrek"

The shock and relief of seeing salad fingers caused him yet again to go silent. Ugh! Why was this happening again? He wondered, frustrated. But his frustration seemed to somewhat fade away when salad fingers looked at him yet again.

"Pardon My Manners but do you have anything to consume,Mr Shrek?" He said. At that moment Shrek noticed how carefree he seemed. Like how he seemed far from reality. 

It almost intrigued him, but he caught himself in slight concern but he decided to just ignore it for the time being. 

He walked up to the fridge and grabbed some onions and hand one to salad fingers and handed him a fork and spoon both were slightly rusted. But he doubt salad fingers would mind in the slightest.

He grabbed his fork a slowly put it up to him mouth with his strange fingers shaking. 

"You have quiet nice fingers said Mr Shrek" He said. What the hell? I never said that? What's he saying? "Uhh" Shrek began to say but stopped and continued eating. 

After the two finished eating salad fingers began to slowly walk towards the trees near shrek's home. " I will be looking for my home, mister shrek" Salad fingers said slowly. "Your assistance would be quiet convenient hehehe" he said as he let out a short but strange laugh.

Shrek followed him while chewing on his onion from before. Most of the conversation would be salad fingers talking for him. He had always taken control of the conversation.

A couple days had passed the same old thing repeated. They camped in a tent, woke up ate onions, salad fingers talked,Shrek nodded or shook his head. After a couple days in the deserted looking desert they reached a small house. 

Salad fingers looked at Shrek with a smile on his face. "W-Well it looks like my journey is over, Mr Shrek. I-it was pleasant to aquire your assistance. Hehehe"

Shrek turned slowly but stopped in his tracks. No way! He thought to himself. What am I doing? I am an ogre.. he should be scared of me but he isn't! It really doesn't bother him. So I can't just walk away here..

Shrek balled up his fists and turned around to face salad fingers. "WAIIT!!" Shrek called out. Suddenly Salad Fingers who was walking towards his house came to an abbrupt stop.

"I don't know if you're an ogre! But you seem so kind! Maybe yeah a little weird and all but,...This is the first time I've made a friend in a long time!  So.. I don't want this to end!" 

Shrek stood there and waited for a response. But after waiting for a response from Salad Fingers he noticed Salad Fingers had started shaking uncontrollably. 

He walked up to him and noticed his face brimming with terror. "S-Salad Fingers!! What happened? Did I upset you or something?"

Suddenly after he had gasped many times. Salad fingers's body collapsed onto the ground...


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the narrator trys to tell you wtf happened last chapter...(Also you are now in the perspective of our lovely weirdo, Salad Fingers! So Enjoy! Don't worry we'll be back to Shrek soon but too soon.)

It was the next morning salad fingers felt tired he couldn't remember why he was suddenly laying in his room or what had happened the day before clearly.

His mind was still hazy all he remembered. Or all he was forced to remember was that Mr Shrek wasn't his imagination. He was real. And the thought wasn't comforting in the slightest.

Mouth words? Mouth words? Mouth words?Mouth words? Mouth words? Mouth words?Mouth words? Mouth words? Mouth words?Mouth words? 

Mouth words? Mouth words?Mouth words? Mouth words? Mouth words? He Thought Repetitively.

Although he didn't have self awareness of it yet, Salad Fingers was far from normal. After The Great War, everybody he cared about was dead. He lived alone after that.

It had been such a long time since khe heard words from someone. His life was always filled with pain. It hurt. Although he didn't realize it, he was still carrying those emotions with him.

What he remembered was, The Last people he heard talk normally were  his family and those weren't the most fondest memories.

He had been alone for so long, it was almost like he had gone mad. 

Although he needed communication, it still scarred him and normal communication could never happen in the isolated place he lived in. At least that's what he thought..

Until he met Shrek. A bizarre looking creature in an abandoned waste land. He naturally assumed it was one of his many delusions.

So he talked for him, like he did with the other creatures he made up in his head.

He went along believing this and getting somewhat attached to his delusion of "Mister Shrek". But then Shrek spoke.

Not only with a voice he had never heard, but with morality he had never experienced. He couldn't have imagined things he didn't know fully existed until then.

He also knew it wasn't a delusion because, It had been so long since he heard a voice besides his own, that it would be impossible to convincingly imitate another.

The last people he knew hurt him and there was no way he would be able to tell if Shrek had similar intentions or not but he couldn't ignore it. 

Even though his body was nearly paralyzed with fear at the presence of another person, There was a part deep within him that needed someone besides himself. 

So that's why... He needed to try to talk with Shrek.


	5. Chapter 4: Resolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok we're back on track :D

Salad fingers awoke in his house. He wondered if everything that had happened with Shrek.

He woke up to Shrek sitting across the room from him. He Started to breath heavily but tried to keep composure.

Shrek nervously smiled at him.  
"You fainted infront of your door so I had to bring you in" 

Ok I musnt get so upset...Salad fingers thought

"W-well...I-I uh" It was no use. As much as he tried salad fingers couldn't get the words out on his own.

"Why did ya faint?" Shrek asked while staring at Salad Fingers with a look of concern.

Salad fingers took a deep breath. Which was something he hadn't done in a long time. 

The fact that he was aware of Shrek being real changed his tone from kind to serious. With an almost emotionless look on his face, Salad fingers finally spoke

"Mr Shrek I-I think it's about time I showed you the door" he said. Shrek looked suprised. "Why?" Shrek asked?

Even though Salad fingers didn't really want him to depart from him, he didn't know how to deal with him. The thought terrified him. He didn't know what was real or what was fake anymore.

"H-How shall I know you really exist?" Salad Fingers said while shaking.

Shrek shrugged still in disbelief as to what was going on. Shrek didn't really understand what exactly he was getting at. Assuming it was a joke of some sort he decided to play along?

"Who knows?" Shrek said,"Maybe everything is an illusion. Maybe I'm not even an ogre!" He said laughing  
Still not understanding that salad fingers wasn't real. 

He slowly rested his head for a moment he forgot what was happening and his worries almost faded away. 

For a moment it was almost like he had forgotten everything or at least his feelings towards it. Things like this happened every once in a while. Almost like it was his sanity slowly fading away, carelessly.  

"Mr Shrek I am pleased you are present however is there a reason for you to be here?" He noticed Shrek jump slightly with a startled expression. 

"Yeah your correct alright! We did find ya home!" Shrek laughed seemly nervously. "But we don't have to end our friendship." Shrek said 

Suddenly salad fingers noticed Shrek slowly get up. "I guess I'll be going on then. You must know where my place is located by now so if you ever need anything just stop by." He said leaving. 

Salad fingers felt sorrow but only for a moment as his emotions shifted to careless and eccentric yet again. His sadness had faded away almost completely and he quickly forgot about Shrek. 

But inside him he still felt that sadness... 

A week later, when his awareness came back to him,  he realized he had forgotten the metal Shrek gave him in Shrek's house. 

He decided he should get it. After all Shrek said to come by whenever he needed anything. And even though he didn't realize it directly he was excited to see Shrek again and the fear of Shrek being near him was fading. 

But the fading wasn't because of his sanity but because of something entirely different but he couldn't but it into words himself. 

"Alright I am going to pay a visit to Mr Shrek to retrieve my rusty pleasantries." He said to himself as  
He slowly made his way towards Shrek's home to visit him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are a brave soldier to have kept reading this.


	6. Chapter 5: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were finally getting to the love wow that was long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what we've been waiting for ;3

Shrek woke up slowly. He looked into the tiny window in his house and saw the light shine through. It was a nice distraction from the loneliness he expected to face after he left from Salad Finger's home. 

"Jeez why am I over reactin!" Shrek said to himself in frustration, slowly getting up from his bed. 

He still didn't know what was up with him. Usually he had a strong, confident and slightly careless demeanor but ever since he met Salad Fingers, That aspect of him started to fade away. 

Even though he had only known salad fingers for a short time, Salad Fingers was all he had thought about. 

A weird creature like him. He was ominous and mysterious but though Shrek would never admit it, He sensed good in him and wanted to know him a little more. 

After all, Salad Fingers was the first friend he had made in a while. It's natural to want to get to know a friend your new friend, right? He had heard humans talking like that once. 

So that was the logic he knew.   
He grabbed an onion and bit half in one chomp, as he slowly chewed it with an almost blank expression on his face, he slightly jumped as he heard a repetitive pattern of knocks on his wooden door. 

Slightly hesitant, he slowly walked up to the door. "I am an ogre, He said to himself. "I can overpower any human! So there's no need for any fear!" 

He walked up to the door and took a deep breath as he opened the door.

As he expected, Salad Fingers was on the other side,smiling that creepy smile, that used to creep shrek out but somehow felt warm and welcoming.

"Why Hello, Mr Shrek.." Salad fingers said with a smile. "It is quite pleasant to see you again" 

He came inside the house. "Im quite troubled,Mr shrek" He said with a slight frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Shrek said trying to play it cool."Is somethin happin?" Shrek said trying to hide his concern

"Yes. I have unf-fortunately lost m-my  
Rusty metal. I recon I might have left it here. Would it be alright if I checked?" He said with an almost sad expression.

Oh i see.. Shrek thought to himself. He must have only come for that.. Man, why am i bein such an idiot!? Of course that's all it was. What's wrong with me? 

As Salad Fingers looked around the kitchen, Shrek felt his eyes light up  
He noticed how adorable he looked.  
This was the first time he had seen him with a casual expression on his face.

He knew it was weird but he couldn't help but stare at the other boy doing something so normal. He felt something like that was so rare for him nowadays.

"Mr,Shrek?" He heard suddenly. As he snapped out of his trance, He noticed salad fingers was a bit close to him. Poking his face lightly with his thin fingers.

"Oh that's not good! I Haven't had medical training since the great war!" Salad fingers said.

"I recon it is like this" Salad fingers held his hand on Shrek's face. Looking into his eyes as he leaned in towards his face until the their lips were only slightly apart.

As he leaned in, Shrek pulled away with an embarrassed look on his face.  
"I'm Fine,Im tellin you!" I was just t-thinkin that's all!!" Shrek Exclaimed slightly stuttering.

"Oh my apologies,Mr Shrek. It seemed like you had m-medical issues"

How did that seem like he had health issues? Shrek thought to himself.  
As he felt the burning of his own face, He noticed Salad Fingers was blushing too, looking slightly embarrassed.

Shrek wondered if it really was a misunderstanding or not.

"P-Putting that aside, Did you find what you were lookin for?" Shrek asked, Eager to change the topic.

"Why yes." Salad Fingers said as his thin hands held up the piece of metal in front of him.

"Im glad ya found it!" Shrek said looking at Salad Fingers face, which should of been happy but had a sad expression.

"Mr Shrek, It is getting quite late"   
Shrek looked at the window to see the sun setting. He could have sworn it had been morning just a little while ago, Had so much time really passed?

"Im quite sorry to ask this b-but on my way here, I got lost again.." Salad fingers said looking almost embarrassed.

"Is it alright if i stay here until tomorrow yet again?" He asked

Shrek felt his heart fill with happiness  
"Ok that's fine" Shrek said, Trying his best to sound calm and collected.

Shrek got onto the bed and laid down  
Shrek laid down beside him facing the other way. 

Shrek felt slightly uncomfortable throughout the night. "I shouldn't think about things like that" He whispered to himself.

He turned his head to see Salad fingers face which looked cute while sleeping. His breathing was surprisingly soft and he looked so innocent, Shrek couldn't help but stare.

Suddenly salad fingers held his hands around shrek. Wait? Had he been awake this entire time?? Shrek Thought slightly panicking

"Please" Salad Fingers Whispered   
"Please don't leave. It would h-hurt too much.."

Shrek noticed that his eyes were still closed and that his breathing patterns were the same despite the change in tone. Was he talking in his sleep? 

Shrek attempted to swallow his embarrassment and went back to sleep as he embraced the feeling of salad fingers arms around him.

It had been a while since he had felt something so warm. What would be the problem in enjoying it? He thought to himself. 

In that feeling of warmth, Shrek slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make you wait next chapters will be spicy.


	7. Chapter 6: Finally Omll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally dude jeez

At least thats what he thought.. But Salad Finger's mumbling was too much for him to be able to fully fall asleep.

He needed to get some sleep or else that warmth might make him...embarrassed.

He turned to salad fingers who had an expression of sadness on his sleeping face.

"P-Please do- not depart" He mumbled  
What a sad sight to be seein

And at that moment it hit shrek like a rotten onion to the face. He must be lonely too, Shrek thought. He must feel what ive been feelin too!

Well there had been too many lonely ogres in this world, Shrek thought to himself as he embraced salad fingers light body in his arms.

He hugged the other boy tightly, causing him to wake up.   
As he saw as salad finger's face had turned red as his eyes widened.

"Shrek.." Salad fingers began to say  
As Shrek put his hand on his cheek and kissed him passionately. After a minute he slowly pulled away. He put his other hand on his other cheek.  
"You don't have to be alone any more.." Shrek said.

"Shrek!!" Salad Fingers exclaimed pushing Shrek the opposite direction.  
Crap what was i thinking? I should apologize!!  Shrek thought to himself  
"Salad Fi-" He began to say before being pushed towards the top of the bed by salad fingers.

Who was on top of him. "I do not quite understand this that well however... If you insist on playing with me like a maiden in the maidensquaters, I would q-quite enjoy that" Salad fingers said.

Shrek looked at him. His face was red but in an expression as if they had already started. 

He was right under the window so the moonlight shined on him. Shrek could swear his pale green skin sparkled in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Im gonna end this here because there's going to be smut in the next chapter so if for some reason you don't want to read it skip the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7:  what have I done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you have all been waiting for. I'ma just go pretend I never wrote this now

Play with him like a maiden in the maidensquarter,huh? Well maybe that wouldn't be all that bad.. 

Shrek could already feel his heart start to beat faster and faster and had already felt his erection tightly against the fabric of his pants.

He looked down and suddenly salad fingers had noticed it too. "H-how awfully rude of me t-to T-tease mr shrek and not do m-my part. Well now. Get those pants off, y-you. D-don't keep me waiting.." Salad fingers said in his usual raspy voice only this time with a more playful yet slightly demanding tone.

Shrek was clearly already hard and judging by the bulge he saw in salad finger's pants, he was as well. They had already made it clear they wanted to fuck and who would judge? The humans that were miles and miles away by now? The humans that judge you just for even being born an ogre? There was no turning back now.

"Alright. Take off yer pants too" Shrek said with a slight growl, trying to hide the fact that his heart was about to explode out of his chest.

Salad was already so fragile looking, Salad couldn't see him looking fragile too. Besides he had to be a strong top. He definetly was NOT being bottom.

Shrek took his pants off slowly. He felt his heart beat even faster when he felt the air of the room hit his thighs. 

Salad fingers took his pants off and positioned himself where his face was nearly touching shrek's cock. He went a bit back and made some space for his long hands.

"P-Pardon me! My- I-I havent done this since before the great great war hehehe" Salad fingers said wrapping his slightly cold hands around shrek's shaft. He began to stroke shrek's cock up and down slowly with the pressure slowing increasing with each stroke. 

His hands felt cold but the feeling of pleasure shrek felt with each movement completly made up for it.

"Are you feeling p-pleasant, mr shrek?" Salad asked while increasing the speed of his hand. He moved his other hand near shrek's tip and began to rub the top of it slowly but firmly enough to get a slight moan out of shrek.

"Nghhh" Shrek groaned. W-What am I doing? I can't make weird noises while he's doing this to me, I'll show him the power of a manly ogre' shrek thought to himself. He suddenly felt his cock begin to throb as precum dripped from the tip. "I-m g-gonna!" Shrek groaned.

Cum suddenly burst out of shrek much to his embarrassment. He let out a loud groan and turned to salad fingers who had some on his face.

"I'll c-clean that off" Shrek said with a growl trying to hide how embarrassed but also aroused he was. He put his hand on salad fingers face and gentley wiped off the remains' that were left.

"T-Thank you. M-Mr shrek" Salad fingers said as he began to twitch. "Now I-Its your turn to s-satify me,hm?".Salad said while leaning in to kiss shrek.

Despite salad just having cum on his face, shrek decided to go for the kiss anyways.   
Hygeine was never a priortity to him anyways. He is an ogre after all. 

Their tongues circled around each other. As they put their hands on each other slightly teasing. In the heat of the moment he pushed salad onto the bed,making him lay on his back. Shrek led his hand down salad's back and slipped one of his fingers into salad's behind and was met with a moan from the other boy.

"We gotta get ya prepared if your going to have me i-inside ya" Shrek said trying to have a sexy tone but failing due to his embarrassment. 

"V-Very well but b-be gentle,doctor. Examine me carefully" Salad said in a seductive voice.  
Doctor? Maybe salad was into roleplay? Well theres no point in overthinking it now. Shrek thought

He began to circle his index finger inside salad while adding slight force during each movement similar to what the other boy had done before.

"D-don't T-tease me so much, Mr shrek.. I-I need more! Ahh!" Salad said as he let out a moan and relaxed his body onto Shrek's giving him all the control he could ever want. 

"Ya like that, eh? How about this?" Shrek said adding another one of his fat fingers into Salad's ass. "Ahh M-mr Shrek! A-a bit h-harder please!" 

Shrek began fingering him as hard as he could. He began moving his fingers up and down at sonic speed! He could feel the inside of his body twitch as he watched salad's legs begin to shake. 

Salad grabbed the bed and squeezed the sheets while moaning in pleasure as he said, "M-mr Shrek- I!" Before he could finish that sentence, he came. Due to the position they were in, Shrek moved back and salad came all over himself. Neither of them seemed to mind though

I certainly showed him the power of an ogre and I ain't even finished yet! Shrek thought

By this point, Shrek was already hard again and had went too long without some action. Just having his cock out and doing nothing while watching salad fingers had teased him enough.

"Are ya ready?" Shrek asked in a flirtatious tone hiding his emotions yet again. 

"Yes.. G-go ahead, I can't wait a-any longer"   
And with that, Shrek lifted salad's legs up   
And positioned his cock ready for the main event..

He pushed it in slowly to make sure he didn't hurt salad. It was tight but shrek's fingers definitely made it a bit easier to fit in.

With a couple pushes, accompanied by salad's moans, Shrek fully entered. 

"Mr-Shreeek!! " Salad moaned..

Shrek suddenly felt a pleasure he never felt before. The warmth of being connected with someone else.. Literally. 

Each time he moved, he was met with intense pleasure, similar to how he felt before but so much better. He moved as fast as he could. At some points he took breaks because the pressure was almost overwhelming. 

"Sh-shrek" Salad said as he moaned.  
"What is it? Does it um..feel good for ya?" Shrek asked nervously before almost face palming right in the middle of sex..

What a dumb question to ask, Shrek thought. Incredible strength like his obviously felt good, right? Yeah this is the power of an ogre! 

"It hurts but f-feels good too! Just b-be gentle doctor.. " Salad said wrapping his arms around Shrek. 

In that moment he looked so cute. Shrek couldn't help but slow down a bit just for him even if it meant overcoming his urges. 

He moved his hips and thrusted slower but more intense at the same time.

"Mr sh-shrek can you eh ummm..." Salad said but suddenly stopped while avoiding eye contact

"K-kiss me?" He said finally blushing more than Shrek had ever seen him before. 

With no hesitation, Shrek leaned in and kissed the other boy intensely as their tongues began moving together once more.   
Shrek stopped the kiss after a few seconds and began to thrust harder. 

"Salad fingers, I'm gonna cum!" Shrek said panting as he tried to go longer the best he could before the force of nature puts a stop to their romantic evening. 

"I-I am t-too!! Let's do it together, d-doctor!!"   
Salad said with a weak tone in his voice as he painted along with Shrek due to the intense feeling. 

Shrek went harder and enjoyed the warmth of salad's insides and pull him close. 

"Ahh!!" Shrek moaned with salad moaning soon after as Shrek came inside salad with one last intense thrust

Salad could feel the cum go up inside him but some slowly come out as well.   
He stood there catching his breath and breathing heavily. He snuggled up towards Shrek and gave him a big hug while resting his shoulder on him. Shrek wrapped his arms around him in response. 

"L-lets do this again, Mr Shrek." He said as he felt himself fall asleep in shrek's arms.   
"Of course, Salad!" Shrek said while also drifting to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Well youve made it this far wow


End file.
